Controlling Two
by chachingmel123
Summary: When the Fire came for him and he managed to resist. He had no idea that it would split him into two separate people. He was the man Ishido Shuuji and the boy named Ishido Shawney .
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When the Fire came for him and he managed to resist. He had no idea that it would split him into two separate people. He was the man Ishido Shuuji and the boy named Ishido Shawney .

I do not own Inazuma eleven.

Enjoy!

Fire was destructive, everybody knew that and yet it was the most powerful element a person can posses.

Those who were in-tune to it, were called prodigies.

But every prodigy but it was a road full of hardship before an untimely end.

Some dissappeared while other died, one day and were never seen since.

The world had yet to catch on to this because people disappear and die all the time and rarely do any of those in-tune to fire showed it.

But those who disappeared by fire, know from an early age that the fire would come for them.

Some sought help but weren't believed until their time.

Others kept quiet and didn't care about life.

While others made sure anybody they met remembered them.

This was what Gouenji Shuuya set out to do, by never being forgettable.

And having the title of number one in the world was one hell of a legacy to leave behind.

When he scored that winning point, he knew right then that he was close to the deadline.

He took pictures, enjoyed the celebration feast, spoke to his teammates and friends before they hopped onto the bus and went to the airport.

They touched down in Japan hours later and it was the first time Gouenji saw just how many people had been cheering him and his team on, this whole entire time.

The crowd that welcomed them was gigantic, extra security had to be employed to clear a path for them.

They went back to the school, where their families were there to take them home.

Gouenji was lucky enough to not have to walk home, those who did, found themselves being recognised left and right.

He came home and had the best time with his family, knowing the business school would be brought up in a few days time and he would graduate and enter whatever school his father chose without complaints.

It was time to turn in and rest, Gouneji felt like this was it, he looked around the room he had spent the last 15 years, blood, sweat and tears had been infuses into this room.

He began to write a note on his phone and plugged it in to charge, it was a note stating his goodbyes and how thankful he was to everybody.

He then flopped onto his bed and felt the heat rise from his chest, he made himself comfortable and just let it happen.

His spirit was sent floating out of his body and was shackled by fire chains.

When morning came, the morning sun shone harshly through his bedroom window.

Several hours past and the housekeeper went to check on Gouenji.

She opened the door and smiled when she saw him, thinking the whole ordeal finally caught up to him and he was taking time fo recover.

She touched him his body, but as soon as she touched his body, her smiling expression changed.

There was no heat coming from it, only coldness.

"Young Master?" She said, shaking him now.

Nothing.

She watched him and alarm bells went off.

He wasn't breathing!

She went out and called the ambulance immediately, she panicked.

She told the master of the house and he got enough of her jumbled panic to rush to his son room.

He saw him just lying there, his skin now paler than when she found him.

The police were called, Gouneji father had to block his daughter when the ambulance and everybody invaded the room.

The moment those people saw him, they knew it was too late but still wheeled him to the hospital were he was giving the shock, hoping to spark some life.

Gouenji Shuuya was a natural treasure!

He was not allowed to die, after becoming one!

But it was no use.

He was pronounced dead and his father broke down in the hospital.

His sister would later go into denial when he told her.

It would take 2 days for the investigators to find a goodbye note on Gouneji phone.

And from the note, he knew full well he was dying but he told nobody because all tests said he was healthy and wouldn't be believed.

In a week, Gouneji death was reported on live tv and it had shocked the nation and the world.

His teammates could not believe it, the guy they sat next to on the plane and fought with them for months was dead?

Passed away in his sleep.

The nation came to Gouenji funeral or mourned his passing in their homes, words were said and tears were shead.

Gouenji from beginning to end had been incredible.

There was never going to be another person like him.

But the most heartbreaking was hearing his little sister, telling him he was a great big brother and that one day they would play with each other again.

All of this made sure Gouenji Shuuya would be remembered as a legend in Japanese History.

And all his friends, teammates and family needed was time.

Time to start healing.

#Scene Break#

Gouenji soul was in a void surrounded by fire.

It wanted to consumed him, burn his very being, it wanted to eat it all.

His memories.

His heart.

His self-worth.

It had allowed him to use it for 15 years and now it was getting its paycheck.

But you never know how truly strong a person is unless you peel away the layers and uncover the soul.

The soul was a person in their rawest form, not held back by a body.

And Gouenji did not want to become a snack for the fire.

Endou Mamoru had taught him that if he tackled everything head on with all his soul, then he make the impossible, possible.

It was because of this that he managed to stay with his team and play soccer to the end.

There must be a way for him to returns even if he couldn't return as himself, he will return.

No.

He had to return.

He thought he was ready to die, but he wasn't.

15 years had been too short.

He spent a good chunk of that time, being controlled because his sister was always targeted.

He was in emotional pain when he realised that his team dumped the responsibly on him to win a game instead of working together and having fun.

He spent days in pain, just wishing his sister would wake up from the hospital.

He was pain when his father wanted to take soccer away from him because he was at that age where playing soccer was supposed to be a hobby.

It was because of the fire that he had talent but it was filled with patchs of nothing but pain.

"I refuse to die to here," he said. "Even if I have go be somebody else. I will return"

The fire went quiet.

And then he heard. "Very well"

Gouenji Shuuya was split in half and he cried out in pain.

But that one voice soon became the sound of two voices.

One of a man and the other of a young kid.

The pain stopped and Gouenji could feel his body again.

He looked to find a Chandler ceiling and no heat trying to burn him alive.

He sat up and saw a wooden wall.

"Where am I?" Two voices said at once.

"Eh?" They both said.

And then turned.

And that's when he saw it.

No, them.

A boy who looked like a much younger version of himself, dressed in a black t-shirt, red stripped shirt and blue pants.

A man who looked like an adult version of him, but had long blond hair, darker skin, he had earnings, white shirt and a red suit.

"What the?" Both of them said at the same time.

"Is this a dream?" Said both of them.

Both looked ready to faint but Gouenji never faints.

He raised his hand up and both of them did the same.

He then went to poke the cheeks and they did it to each other.

"This is creepy," he said, as he fell back and they both fell back and that's when he noticed documents.

He picked them up.

"Ishido Shuuji?" He said, looking at the clear passport with the man face.

There was a driving license and other things.

"Ishido Shawney?" He said, looking at his passport, and even there was childish drawings and they noticed there were bags in the room.

In the bags contained clothes, fit for both of them, money, a photograph of both of them, addresses that was apparently under the Ishido name.

And then there was the note.

'You told me, I caused you pain and grief. Well, here is a second chance of life. You consciousness has been split into two bodies, soon you'll be able to operate as if your two separate people. To the world, you are father and son and will be allowed to visit your friends and family. However, if you tell anybody your connection to Gouenji Shuuya. I will be taking you back. Have a nice second double life"- Fire.

What?

Both of them turned to each other.

It was only now that he realised, he could control them to do separate movements.

He was essentially two different heights and yet it felt natural.

They saw the door and opened it up, not expecting the nice house they would be greeted to and the servants.

They saw a man with tanned skin and pink hair.

"Ishido-san. You got a meeting, right now" said, the man, who he heard the words 'Daigo' appear.

"Meeting?" He said managed to split his talking, now. "I almost forgot about it. Lead the way"

He left.

His other self was met with smiles.

"Little master, do you want a cookie?" Said, a nice woman, holding a jar.

"How about to draw," said, another woman holding crayons and paper.

"What about kicking the ball?" Said, the third woman.

He picked that one immediately and took a cookie, he was taken outside to do a round of kicking the ball with short stubby legs.

His other self got into a limousine and saw shades on his seat, he took them and wore them.

The vehicle drove off.

Being a kid again, he hadn't realises how amazing it was.

He was just kicking the ball and nobody was breathing down his neck about it, even though he wasn't very good at it because of his shorter legs, he had yet to get used to.

Meanwhile, his adult self was subjected to a skyscraper of a building and when he was seen he immediately received bows from smartly dresses adults, as he walked through the entrance.

He went in the elevator and took it to the top floor.

He was met with more smartly dressed adults in a boring board space.

He took a seat in the only chair that wasnt occupied, behind him was Daigo.

The moment they opened their mouths, he felt like his brain was hurting and he just wanted to kick a soccer ball.

By the time, the hour was up, he understood why his Father was always looking so stoic when he came home.

A meeting was designed to suck the joy out of you, this was something he was convinced off.

But he was lucky, the happiness he got from his kid self was like an antidote to counter the poison of the adult world.

He had lunch at a private restaurant and that's when he found out, he was exactly in Japan but he spoke another language when the staff clearly recognised him and started speaking to him in French.

He didn't realise how accented his Japanese sounded coming from lips that weren't familiar enough, until that moment until he could speak fluent French.

He ate a boring lunch and his other self had fun looking food, shaped like monster trunks and dinosaurs.

Then he was off to another meeting.

And another meeting.

And another meeting.

The meetings didn't stop and he finally went 'home', at ten at night.

He walked into the large house to find his other self asleep on crayons and paper.

No wonder he completely switched to his adult self.

His younger self-body had reached his limit despite the mind, easily staying up this late.

The child body looked adorable, which was weird but he understood that he couldn't neglect either body.

He picked him up and made his way to the child room, he saw drawings, a soccer ball, toys and a race car bed.

It was so over the top, that it reminded him of all the overtop gifts he gave his sister over the years.

It was a room of a child that was clearly beloved.

He tucked his kid self in and gave it a kiss on the forehead, out of pure habit and then he walked out and shut the door.

He absolutely ignored how suspiciously close the servants were to the door when found them and then went to have meal.

He opened his phone and checked the date.

XX-XX-XX.

Today was four months since the fire took him.

His went wide and he stopped chewing.

Did that mean, not only was his friends and family alive...

Could he use his kids self to become friends with his little sister?

And scene!

Next chapter, Yuuka is taken to the private park and is shocked to meet a little boy playing with a soccer ball who looks like a mini version of her big brother. And the housekeeper is shocked and stunned as well. Review/ fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

Yuuka Gouenji hadnt been the same ever since she found out, she wouldn't be able to speak or see her brother ever again.

She had gone into depression and even though her daddy tried to hide it, he had gone into depression as well by growing himself in nothing but work.

She missed her brothers hugs and seeing him, on that soccer field.

Why did God take her brother away?

That's why it felt cruel to be here on a private playground months after brother death to enjoy herself.

She was sitting in the grass and wasn't even paying attention to her surroundings, as all she could think about was how much she missed her big brother and wished that he was here.

"Yuuka..." said, the house Keeper, maybe trying to get her out of the house had been a mistake.

She just wanted to be left alone, all that was surrounding her was darkness.

Suddenly in that darkness, something invaded it.

It was a soccer ball.

She looked and then she heard.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Suddenly light invaded her darkness and it revealed a boy who looked exactly like her big brother with his arm stretched out.

Her eyes cleared up from shock as she said. "N-Nii-san?"

Big brother!?

The child gave her an owlishly look before she got up.

She was taller than he was.

Now, he was shorter and younger than her.

"Sorry, you've mistaken me for somebody else," he said, with a smile. "But why are you sad in a playground? You should be smiling"

His giant smile was huge on his smiley face and infectious.

Her caretaker was in absolute shock seeing this child.

"My name is Shawney. What's your name?" He said.

"Y-Yuuka," she said.

"Yuuka-chan, can you give me my ball back now?" Said, the little boy.

She realised she had the ball below her feet and kicked it to him, he caught it with his legs.

"Thanks," he said before he turned around and began dribbling.

Yuuka could practically see the back of her big brother overlapping his and so could the housekeeper.

Young master!?

The boy seemed to be satisfied with kicking the ball up.

"U-Um, can I play?" Suddenly Yuuka said and the boy almost messed up.

"Urm, sure," he said mostly likely never seen a girl being interested in a soccer ball, before.

He kicked it to her and she kicked it back, then they got a good rymth going and Yuuka started to smile.

An action she hadn't truly done in months, it truly felt like she was kicking the ball with her big brother.

They went to the swings and he pushed her, her smile grew wider with each second before they went to the sandbox and built a sand castle together.

All the way, the housekeeper would have taken a photo if not for the fact it would be creepy.

Suddenly, they heard.

"Shawney"

The boy responded to that name and they turned to see the long blond haired man with shades and red suit, who had sat down on a bench but was now getting up.

"Daddy, are we leaving now?" Said the boy, stunning Yuuka and the housekeeper.

Daddy!?

The man nodded and he said. "Say goodbye to your friend"

"Bye, Yuuka-chan," said, the boy before he took the soccer ball and ran excitedly to his 'daddy'.

The man held his sandy hand and both of them walked out of the park and into a nice car waiting for them.

And then the door closed and the vehicle began to drive away.

It was safe to say, Yuuka time in the playground was over after that.

They walked back to the house and Yuuka wouldn't stop talking about how much alike to her brother he was as if he had shrunk.

She wondered if she would ever see him again and asked for more trips to the park.

They entered the house and the housekeeper waited for the man of the house to enter, on needles.

It was a long wait because he got home in the morning since he once again drowned himself in work again.

Yuuka was long asleep and all the man wanted to do was eat and then go to bed.

"How was Yuuka, today?" he said, not even aware of the time.

"She got better," said, the woman. "She met a boy at the park today, who lifted her spirits"

The man finally began truly listening, a little boy lifted her spirits?

"The funny thing is he looked like a 4-year-old version of the young master," she said, stunning him. "He called himself Shawney and he was there with his father. They played with a ball, he pushed her on the swings and they made a sand castle before he had to leave. It's been a while since I've seen her smile that big. It was like the Young Master was playing with Yuuka"

And of course, the man dismissed this.

Without photographic evidence, he thought she was seeing him in everything.

But this began Yuuka going to the park, the second she was out of school.

And the boy was there.

He was always there and they would kick the ball together, smiling and getting each other muddy.

It became a high light to see him every day however his 'daddy' wasn't always there when he was out playing and she was told, he had meetings to go to, so servants watched over him.

And then it became closer to Yuuki birthday, at first, she didn't want to celebrate hers but she asked that Shawney be put on the list of invits along with her classmates.

She gave him the invite, the next time she saw him which was the following day.

"Birthday?" He said.

"I'll be turning 7. I hope you can make it" she said, not knowing he had gone into 'find the biggest present, he can find mode' for her.

Of course, he could make it!

He would make it by force if he had to.

"I'll ask my daddy," he said before he said. "Bye, Yuuka-chan"

And then both Ishido and Shawney went into big brother gift mode.

They spent days at a shopping area, they didn't care if they were shocking people while doing it, before searching the web and ordering a gift from America.

No price was too high in his eyes.

And then when it came, all the servants couldn't help but stare at the teddy bear that was barely fitting through the door and was twice their height.

How was such a thing made?

But more importantly, how was it going to be transported?

But he figured that out by getting a van to the house.

When they arrived already there was kids around the house and streamers.

The adult body served him well by being able to pick up the bear and transport it inside, the kids looked at the white huge teddy in shock.

But the look on Gouenji Katsuya face when essentially, a child version of his son ran past him to give Yuuka a happy birthday, told everyone, he needed to sit down and digest this.

The adult him found the present corner and squeezed the teddy in and sat down for a bit to recover.

The other him was playing with Yuuka and being introduced to her classmates, there was a bouncy castle and kids running around high on sweetened drinks, that lied on the packaging.

There were parents there as well but not all the kids parents were.

They played for hours while the man of the house couldn't stop staring at the child playing with his daughter.

"Didn't I tell you?" Said, the housekeeper next to him. "He looks a lot like the young master don't you think?"

A lot?

More like his child had been de-aged!

Who was this child!?

And then came the cake being brought up and a bunch of young kids salavating at the sight of it.

They sang happy birthday to Yuuka, who wished her birthday wouldn't come several months ago but now was smiling.

She blew out the candles and they all cheered before the cake was cut and shared with everybody.

The way the boy ate the cake, reeked of Shuuya.

And then Yuuke began opening the presents and you could see her eyes light up when she saw the giant snow white teddy bear and could guess correctly who it was from.

"Thank you, Shawney," she said, giving him a hug.

"No problem Yuuka-chan," he said.

And she opened some more and some kids were starting to feel the dreaded sugar crash.

Including him, who was slowing down both mentally and physically.

He was out when evening rolled around and his adult self, had to pick him up and carry him.

It was the first time his father saw rhe adult since he was too busy staring at the child, the whole time.

"Maybe, I shouldn't have allowed that much sugar," he said, before saying to Yuuka. "Happy birthday, Yuuka-san."

And then he left, with the sleeping child into the van and back home.

Yuuka father waited two days before he brought up her friend and actually cut down on the amount of work to eat with her.

"Yuuka," he said.

"Yes, daddy?" She said.

"Who was that boy, who gave you that large bear?" He said.

"Oh, that's Shawney," she said. "He started playing with me at the park, not too long ago. He feels a lot like nii-san and he's always trying to make me smile."

Indeed, he did feel like Shuuya.

"And what about the man with the long blond hair and shades?" He said

"Oh, that's his daddy," said, Yuuka. "He doesn't talk much and Shawney says he's really busy doing adult work. But he's kind of feels like Nii-san, as well."

Her senses when recognising her brother was outstanding.

"And what are their last names?" He said, wanting to know more.

A child turns up that feels and looks this much like his son after his death was a very shocking coincidence.

Was this reincarnation?

"I don't know. I never asked him before" she said.

"Well, can you ask him for me. The next time you see him?" He said, so he can look into his full name and try to gleam any information about him.

"Okay," said, Yuuka.

#Scene Change#

Ishido picked up the phone and dialled a number as his other self was in bed and would be hungry when he woke up.

"Hello?" He heard a familiar voice on the other end say.

"Hi, my name is Ishido Shuuji," he said "I saw that your school has recently natured some world-class talent coming from your soccer club"

"If you want an interview, please call back tomorrow," said, the voice.

"You misunderstanding me," he said. "I don't want an interview. I want to invest money into your school. But of course if you're not interested, I understand"

There was a long and heavy silence before shuffling was heard.

"When would you like to meet? The only time we can schedule is tomorrow. It's the last day of school and the school would be closed afterwards." Said, the voice more professional.

"That date is fine by me. I'll clear my schedule" he said.

Money was a powerful thing, in the adult world, he learned today.

#Next morning#

Both of them woke up, in their beds at the same time and walked out to the bathroom.

It was kind of creepy seeing them brush at the same pace before getting into the tube at the same time.

They scrubbed each other and then walked out and wrapped bathrobes around them.

Then they walked out and saw that breakfast was prepared for them.

They had pancakes and cereal before they went to put clothes on.

Ishido got out a crisp blue suit with a tie and everything, before putting on shades.

While Shawney wore a red cardigan, blue pants and black shoes.

They headed to the door and walked out.

They saw a nice path to the vehicles own and got into the limousine waiting for them out front, the door was opened them and then the door closed when they got in.

The vehicle began to drive out.

Today would have been his graduation day.

Instead, he was getting ready ro shock the whole school.

And scene!

Next chapter, the shocks begin as the whole school is made aware of their presence, especially the soccer club when they run into a boy who looked like Gouenji if he shrunk. Review/ fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

Ishido gave his young self a handfull of candy which he stuffed into his pockets.

And then the door was opened and they got out, the air around the gate was instantly more relaxed because this is the last day of school.

Who greeted them was none other then Mr Raimon himself.

Raimon Souichirou.

Even the man was out of his office, despite the possibility this could be a prank.

But when that limosuine parked in front of the gate, he knew it was real and a man in a blue suit and long blond hair with shades came out.

The man was oozing importance and having way too much money.

But then he saw the little child.

The child that reminded him way too much of a legend, to the point his mouth was physically opening from shock but seeing the man look around for somebody to show them around, made him snap out of it.

"Hello, my name Raimon Souichirou and I am the principle" said, the man.

"Ishido Shuuji." He said, his voice accented. "And this is my son Shawney Ishido. I hope you don't mind but he's a huge fan of the Raimon Eleven"

"I don't mind" said, the man. "How are you doing little man?"

The boy looked at him as if he was speaking another language.

"He's shy" said, Ishido.

"Well, come in and I'll show you around" said the man and they follow him in.

The boy held firmly to his father expensive suit pants.

They went into the school and the first thing he noticed was how old fashioned it looked, now that he had money.

The steal poles looked old and rusted, the outside of the classrooms looked as if they were made out of wood.

He remembered that there was only one pitch, that a club had to book on a tight schedule that didn't belong to track and field club, it forced them to practice at the river bank until they found the Inazuma training ground.

They followed the man inside the building and felt the relaxed atmosphere, with students in the hallway and class.

They attracted attention immediately, especially his kid body.

"He's adorable!" Said a girl.

"Whats a little kid doing here?" Said, a guy.

"Doesn't that kid, look like someone? It's crazy" said another guy.

"Yeah, he looks like that guy" said, another.

Once they saw it, they couldn't un-see it and stared at the child.

"Here is an empty classroom" said, the man opening one, he knew nobody was in there or studying.

They walked in and the classroom was a disappointment.

The chalk board was terrible, the stools were old and creaky and yet this apparently was the state of every classroom.

The school clearly hadnt been updated, he was willing to bet, the school looked the same 40 years ago when Endou Grandfather was coach.

They went from classroom, to classroom, the man had to let the class knew he was coming.

He could see the eyes of the students asking who the hell he was, they went to the tennis club, and it smelled dusty and full of sweat.

Everything smelled old.

They went from club to club, as more people stared in shock and surprise.

And then they were taken to the soccer club.

They both looked at the terrible kept building as if they never left.

Anybody would be embrassed to show this as their club room, but they heard noises and people in it.

The principle, told them a man was looking at the club room before he was allowed to come in.

He came in and all those people, he fought with got up statically when they saw what was clearly a fancy dressed adult.

"N-Nice to meet you, sir," said, Endou and he fought hard to keep a straight face.

Sir?

"Shawney, aren't you coming in?" He suddenly said surprising them all. "They are your heroes after all"

They all looked to see, tiny hands grabbing the side of his trousers and then as if contemplating, he walked in.

The mini Gouenji Shuuya walked in.

To say everybody was shocked was an understatement.

"EEEEEHHHH!?" They all said, seeing mini him.

"My name is Shawney Ishido. Nice to meet you" he said, "one day when I'm old enough, I want to go here"

All of them had their mouths open even the girls.

"I-Its a mini Gouenji!" Said, Jack.

Endou suddenly smiled and said. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Shawney. Want to play with us?"

The boy looked surprised before saying. "Yes!"

His small round made his serious face adorable.

How old was he?

"Well, I suppose it won't hurt to have a little kick around," said, Ishido.

Everybody else looked unsure about playing with a child since he could get hurt but if he was a fan, this might be the only chance he got to experience so many well-classed players in one place.

So they went out onto the field and found it clear for them, so they could play.

The principle, girls and the man stood by the side as Shawney was given his dream.

Kevin felt so bad and awkward facing a child, who was less than half his height.

It was like one push and he could knock the child over.

That's why when he kicked the ball forward, he didn't bring his A game but Shawney certainly did.

An amazing slide came from nowhere much to every shock and surprise.

The boy was fast, really fast.

Scotty had taught him that even with short legs, it was no excuse not to be fast or dribble well.

He saw a slide coming his way and he jumped over it and everybody as widened.

Somebody tried to take it from him, but the huge height difference made sure they could never get a proper footing, as they mostly hit thin air.

"This kid is good," said, Natsumi.

And to make it worse, they all resolved to never use a special move against him, since they could seriously hurt him.

And that's when they saw it, the overlapping image of Gouenji over the kid, as they all realised why his playing style was so familiar.

He didn't just look like him, it was like Gouenji was on the field in spirit!

They were stunned so he easily slipped by and got to Endou.

"Show me what you can do," said, Endou.

And then he smiled and gave the ball the biggest kick he could muster, if he did Fire Tonrnado, he would give somebody a heart attack.

Endou felt that familiar good sting that came from receiving one of Gouenji shots, he was pushed back but he managed to stop it.

The problem was, his legs weren't developed enough to truly be incredible.

Both of them smiled before that image of Gouenji disappeared and they saw the kid.

"A-Am I the only one who saw Gouenji just then?" Said, Nathan.

"I saw him too," said, Kevin.

Even the girls and the principal saw him!

They weren't going crazy, they all saw him.

And then the kid did a very Gouenji like action by taking a deep breath and said. "You guys are amazing. You guys truly are the best in the world. Incredible!"

He was a kid who was star struck.

Did they all imagined it just now, or was the kid really connected to Gouenji?

The principle found himself looking at the man.

"Daddy, I want to go to this school when I'm old enough," He said. "I want to be on the Raimon Eleven"

"Dreams, can change over time," said, Ishido, not seeing this overlap.

"I don't think this one will," said, Shawney and everybody could swear that they were seeing Gouenji overlapping him once again.

Who was this kid!?

"Well, putting aside my son's dream," said, Ishido. "I would like to invest in not just your soccer club but the whole school. How does 5 million sound?"

Once that figure hit those ears, it caused shock.

5 million won!?

A lot of them won't see that figure in their lifetime!

"I want to construct this whole school from the ground up and provide a proper soccer club room and training ground for the team," said, the man announcing his intentions. "While also honouring the club history by leaving the soccer club intact"

Everybody was in shock, this man was offering to make this school practically brand spanking new.

Unfortunately, the current Raimon Eleven would never experience how amazing the school would become as students.

"If it's not enough, we can nogaitate," said, the man.

"I think we should continue this in my office," said, the principle.

"Fair enough," said Ishido before saying. "I trust you all to take care of my son until we got the details sorted"

"You're doing boring adult stuff, daddy?" Said, Shawney. "Go, daddy. I'm going to hang out with the Raimon eleven and get pictures"

And so they were stuck with a kid, who kept switching to Gouenji as if it's nobody's business.

He asked the girls to take pictures of him with his heroes on his phone which they were happy to do.

Or they might be too confused and needed a sit-down.

They all took pictures with him and played soccer with him.

It really was like playing with Gouenji on the field and Kevin kept staring.

It was well after school when his parent showed up,

"Daddy!" Shawney said as he rushed to him. "Are you done now?"

"We've filled out some boring details," said, Ishido. "Daigo would help draw up the contract, later"

"Let's go to the park, daddy!" Said, the kid, as he leads the man back to the limo.

"You know, you can't go to the park all the time. You'll be starting school, soon" said, Ishido.

And just like that, they got a good idea of the kid's age.

"It's like that kid got the soul of Gouenji but it can never stay too long," said, Natsumi. "But one things for sure, it would be very interesting to see him in 10 or more years time"

10 years time?

Suddenly they all imagined Gouenji Shuuya walking on the earth again.

But by then, they would all be adults.

But the Soccer media would surely have a field day if Shawney looked exactly lile Gouneji 10 years later.

The vechile drove away and already, they were talking about which elementary school to go to.

Before they both realised, they could just enter their sister's elementary school and enter the elementary soccer club.

And they would start thinking about an apparent birthday party for the kid him to signal being five.

Of course, his sister was invited.

So when they came back, Ishido was on the phone with his sister's elementary school, while the kid him went to the park and played with Yuuka.

A walk around date was scheduled even though he insisted it wasnt necessary and he actually said he had been there before in the past.

The hour walk around was boring but he kept professional as the teachers kept smiling at kid him.

When it was over, papers were signed and he was dragged to another meeting by Daigo.

His little self now want to his sister school.

And scene!

Next chapter, he enters school and finds its mostly songs, reading and numbers. He entered the soccer club and invents Yuuka to his birthday party. His father is comes to the party along with his daughter to talk to older him. Review/ fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

The first day of kirkwood elementary school was short and extremely boring.

They were learning shapes and singing nursery rhymes, before they went out to play.

Because of his 'age', they were out of school within 3 hours so he couldn't even stay to try and find the soccer club or Yuuka.

Somebody contacted the house and he was back in minutes.

He most likely would be able to join next year, when he can have a full day.

Meanwhile his adult self was a special guest to a tv program about inside business.

The invites for the party were being made and servants were calling everybody to make the little masters birthday special.

Yuuka found herself being given his invite to his birthday party and of course she said yes, making sure her father knew that she wanted to go to the party.

On the invite was an address and things to expect.

He also gave an invite to his new classmates, who saw the image of cake immediately when given the invite.

However, when a bunch said yes, they were taken to beach like place for the birthday, showing how much money the Ishido family had.

They had to go on an actual boat to get to the island and what awaited them was cocunt milk and kebabs.

The parents who came were stunned, by this party.

The host was dressed in a Hussain shirt, grey shorts and sandals.

"Shawney!" Said, Yuuka when she saw the little boy.

"Yuuka!" Said, the child, wearing a mini version of what his father had on.

They hugged before he said. "Do you want me to show you around?"

The kids were already going onto the streets and finding kid attractions.

Yuuka was given a flower necklace before going with him.

Shawney would certainly be very popular after this.

Ishido sat on a chair and somebody went to get him a tropical drink, he noticed that a familiar man sat before him.

It was his father.

"Your Yuuka-chan, father right?" Gouenji Katsuya said, before he said. "Why do you wear shades all the time? It's not that sunny in Japan"

"Force or habit" he said. "Today is my sons birthday and there shouldn't be tension between us. Kids can sense when two adults don't get along"

He was no longer the boy who was deemed too young to live on his own or could never have the final say in their house.

And besides, a part of him kind of resented his father.

Before his mother died, his father was active in everything he did and they even had lots of family time.

But when she died, he was more interested in work then his own family.

He stopped appearing to root him on in games, Yuuka became more dependent on him to give her love and attention in the house.

When that accident happened, sure his father took her to the very best medical room money can buy.

But where was he, when he visited Yuuka everyday for hours and gave up his love for soccer, thinking that's to blame?

Those words that Natsumi spoke to him, should have come from his father not from a girl who he barely know but instead he barely saw the man.

And then when he was in the World tournament, it was like his father took one look at his age and thought it was a good time to start preparing him to take over the business.

The man did not know him at all.

His friend had to beg his father to see him in his match, and he had to pour his soul out to make him realise, Soccer wasn't just a hobby.

Right now, he had been granted freedom and took care of himself, people had to bow when they saw him and he had time to himself to come to terms with the fact he did in fact resent his father.

He got that his mother died and his father got better after that match, but he couldn't forget the last almost a decade ever happened.

Today, he was confronting his father as an adult who didn't need his financial backing.

"And do you know what else children need? Attention" said, Ishido. "Childhood maybe short but it's the most important time in anybody life. If you don't give them enough attention, they end up resenting you in their adulthood and that is for decades. Thats why even though I'm so busy. I make sure to spend one on one time with him, ever so often. Like eat together, listen to their dreams, playing with him or helping out with homework. You don't want to realise your child is barely an adult and you have no idea who your child is. All you can cling to is who they used to be, a decade ago. A parent can't only think of themselves, they have another person who needs them."

And Yuuka father didn't know why but he felt like that was a personal attack on him as a father.

"But I'm sure, as two very busy adults who have kids, we both know that" said, Ishido. "I get the feeling that Shawney and Yuuka-chan would become lifelong friends so it seems we are going to be seeing each other more. My name is Ishido Shuuji and I am the head of the Ishido corporation." Before he said. "But I will tell you this now. You raise your child how you want, while I raise mine, how I want. If I catch you trying to raise my son, you will find out just how powerful the Ishido corporation is"

"Is that a threat?" Said, the man, he had never been talk to this way.

"It's a promise" said, Ishido. "I'm not a lap dog and neither is my son. With me, respect is earned not shown by default. If he grows up and doesn't want to take over the family business, I will appoint somebody who does and respectfully, honour his wishes. The same could be said for you child, I won't influence her in any way and stay out of any decision she makes. Let's be civil with one another"

Civil?

After telling him, never to ever get to know his son look a like.

It was clear that that child maybe connected to his son but he really had no claim over him.

Plus, his father clearly had no respect for him and his words.

He couldn't say anything as a family friend or a father, because he blocked off at all fronts.

This man, just wanted him to watch him grow up and that's it.

If he grew up to be the second coming of his son, then tough luck, because he won't be able to do a thing.

Suddenly they heard.

"Daddy, what are talking about with this man?" Said, the birthday boy with Yuuka.

Ishido smiled and said "Even at party, adults like to make friends with other adults. We were just talking about how great your friendship is to each other"

Lie.

A huge massive lie.

Both children smiled at that.

"Did you know, Shawney only started school recently? He goes to that highly praised Kirkwood elementary" said, Ishido surprising both the man and the daughter.

"Wait, that's the name of my school" said, Yuuka.

"Really? Then we can play at school, now" said, Shawney even if it was for a year ahead. "Let's wait for each other when I'm old enough and go to the park together after school"

She seemed happy about that.

And then they ran away.

"It's nice to be that young, don't you think?" Said Ishido as the man could say nothing.

And then night came and everyone gathered around as the cake was being brought out, a big camera was employed to capture the moment.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, Shawney. Happy birthday to you!" Sang all of them.

The cake was huge and looked very sugary, Shawney blow out the candles and they all cheered.

Shawney was allowed to cut his slice off and then the other kids pounced all over it.

It was very delicious and he was given his gifts one by one.

Clothes, shoes, toys, books, the same stuff, you would get children.

And it was time for him to give him his gift.

A mini toy car that a child could get into and drive, without feet power.

To add to the effect, there was a giant gummy bear in the driver seat!

It would cost at least 10, 000 yen, the children and adults looked shocked.

"You can take the bear to the back seat" he said, and Shawney took the delicious snack to the back and got in the driving seat where he saw the colourful car 'start' button.

The car began to move and Shawney eyes light up like the four of July, they watched him drive at a speed nowhere near like a real car but it was definitely faster then walking.

Some kids were envious, and wanted to go on.

They wanted to eat the bear.

"Thank you, daddy" said, Shawney, going to hug him and Ishido bent down and hugged him.

Some kids wished they had a rich parent who cared like that.

Shawney received gifts from the servants, which included video games and other stuff.

He was by far the most spoiled kid at the party but he shared the giant gummy bear with the other kids, who were quick to pounce and tear it apart.

They went Hula dancing before the boat came to pick them up and take them to the main land.

Shawney was last scene cruising around in his toy car and Ishido having to dodge him because the child kept trying to catch him with the car.

They were a great family to behold.

When Shawney went back to school, all the kids could ever talk about was his party and it spread to the old years as as well.

Apparently, ranting out an island and having delicious cake got you a ticket to popularity with kids.

It was really too bad, he only was at school in the mornings.

For Christmas, they had secrete Santa and recieved gifts, all the kids prayed he would pick their names out.

It turned out, he got a girls name and gave her, a beautiful dress like a princess.

There was a lot of envy in the room when she got that.

However, he gave Yuuka a necklace, a few days before Chrismas, not asking for anything in return.

He already had huge presents and a giant Christmas tree to wake up on chrismas morning.

He would have been happy with barely anything but the servants kept insisting that they should make things grand.

Both of them spent a whole day together, before they had that huge shopping day due to the lower prices.

The look on the surrounding peoples faces seeing a mini Gouenji Shuuya was something to behold.

Perhaps when his younger self got older, he would allow him to grow his hair out to avoid being a complete copy of Gouenji Shuuya.

They checked out and went back home, he made sure his younger self got lots of kisses from him before they entered the house.

Shawney went back to school a few days later and was bored out of his mind, his teacher sensed it.

She suddenly put a paper different from everybody else on his desk, it was something they weren't supposed to learn for another two years.

There was little difference but Shawney could tell when he got a certain point.

Should he flunk this?

He decided not to and passed with flying colours.

It was evening, when Ishido received a call from his phone on the way to another meeting.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi, I'm Shawney teacher" said, the teacher on the other end. "This isn't to call that says he's in trouble. I wanted to notify you that you have a very brilliant son. I gave him a test for those two years ahead of his age and he past with flying colours"

"I already have had him undergo an IQ test" said, Ishido surprising her. "He's at highschool level, but he does not wish to skip grades. For a child like him its daunting to be in a class with people more then ten years his age. I was about to call the school to see if there was a gifted program."

"Well, there is a gifted program" she said, "I can notify the principle and Shawney would have to take a test to get in"

"No, problem" said, Ishido.

And the next day, Shawney was taken to a room with the principal smiling at him as he was given a test.

Apparently there was no rush and Shawney opened the paper to begin.

He was done within 2 hours and didn't hear anything back for a week.

But Ishido was notified that he had past.

He was moved to the gifted class within two days.

"Hello, we have a new friend joining us today" said a kind woman to the children who were way too smart for their peers.

Shawney came in and said "My name is Shawney Ishido. Nice to meet you"

"Hi, Shawney." They said.

"Shawney, why don't you sit next that girl?" said, the teacher, she was an 8 year old with blond poney tails.

He sat and said. "Hi"

"I have an IQ of 172." She said. "If you get higher grades then me than you can talk to me. But until then. Don't talk to me"

He was stunned.

Then the teacher said "Now yesterday, we were talking about the famous poem 'IF' from Rudyard Kipling and what we can learn from it"

Huh?

And that's how he entered Gifted children hell.

The rest of the year, he spent trying to catch up and not get kicked out.

Junior high level of intellegence was laughable here.

Both Ishido and Shawney had to read morning and night, just to not look like an idiot in front of them all.

You never know the term gifted until your with children who are smarter then you.

And scene!

Next chapter, Shawney is finally old enough to try out for the soccer club and he wows those watching. He is given the role of captain and has his first match. Review/ fav and follow!


End file.
